The present invention relates generally to refrigeration apparatus for home refrigerator-freezer units and more particularly to a refrigeration system for the carbonator apparatus of a post-mix beverage dispenser mountable in the door of a conventional home refrigerator.
In recent years, home refrigerators have been designed to dispense chilled products such as ice, water and beverages through the front doors when the doors are shut. Not only is this a convenience to the home owner, but it also acts to save energy by reducing the number of times that the doors must be opened and closed. To be effective and useful, any front door dispensing system should be simple so that it can be easily built into or retrofitted into a refrigerator door. Furthermore, it must be easy to use and efficient in its operation.